


Different Pursuits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Different Pursuits

**Title:** Different Pursuits  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #176: Snitches  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to Eey for the idea. It was almost Drapery, but that made it too many words. *pets Draco*  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Different Pursuits

~

“You’re upset,” Harry said.

“Certainly not,” Severus murmured. “What makes you think that?”

“You’ve been pouting since we got home.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” huffed Severus.

Harry chuckled. Leaning in, he nibbled Severus’ lower lip. Severus sighed into the kiss before pulling away. “I’m more interested in intellectual pursuits. Quidditch is an idiotic game.”

“What?” Now Harry was pouting.

Severus rolled his eyes, exasperated. “We both have different areas of expertise.”

Harry preened. “Yes, like my ability to catch the Snitch for Gryffindor.”

Severus dragged Harry close. “Indeed. And my ability to make you forget it,” he purred into Harry’s ear.

~


End file.
